The Fox and the Fiend
by Excalibursoul
Summary: bad idea 641 coming right up so yeah I kind of thought this would be a good idea but lets see how it all turns out.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright thanks to black ryu I am publishing this story and I will be making mistakes big time but I want you to keep in mind the character is more like Guy and Lee in the Naruto verse and Naruto is a girl so lets get on with it. Oh one last thing the Demi Fiend is more like blood line trait in this universe so just go with it.**

Shin looked towards his village as it burned his legs already ached from running but he had to make it in time to save someone, anyone he could as he neared the gates he could already tell that the guards and two squads were dead just by first look. Still he ran inside looking for any sign of life that's when he saw them Chiaki and Isamu were standing there looking at a house as it burned. "Hey Chiaki, Isamu what the hell is going on?" It's the last thing Shin says before a very powerful pain erupts from his chest a few centimetres away from his heart. Looking down at the blade he looks behind only to see Hikawa-Sensei standing with his signature Katana in hand. Shin crumples to the ground looking up he can see their faces clearly and they looked detached as if his life meant nothing.

"Well I guess it was bound to happen however I thought you would have gotten here sooner it could have spared you some pain." As Hikawa was about to flip through the hand seals he's stopped.

"Wait one more won't make a difference besides I want to try another one on him." Shin's eyes were only showing shadows just as his hearing began to fail but it was woman that much he was sure of. Then it happened his wound began to close and he began to feel it hate, anger, sadness, and despair flooded him as he began to scream at the torment he could feel all the villagers last moments of these emotions and it was hurting him. Then his body underwent a change before reverting back. His chakra felt wrong like pure corruption had warped it though with the little he had. He couldn't perform hand seals to do much of anything instead he learned plenty of Taijutsu to compensate. Chiaki had the most Chakra reserve's as she could spam some pretty hefty stuff however Isamu had the most control.

At some point the rain began to fall as Shin brought his knees closer to his chest and he just wanted to die right then and there. His body decided to betray him as he began to walk out the village past the burnt homes and corpses that littered the ground and yet he wasn't crying it's as if all the tears he had left him. Making his way to a fork he looks at the roads one lead to Konoha the other to Wave. Heading down the path to Wave he could feel something pull him there it would take three days of just straight walking at the pace he was going.

In Wave Three days later

Naruko and Sosuke were in a dire situation with Haku jumping from mirror to mirror while throwing Senbon there way by the look of the girl and boy they were covered in bruises and with more than a few senbon sticking out of them only adding to the pain. Kakashi and Sakura were outside the mirrors with Sakura trying to get inside while Kakashi was handling Zabuza as the two Jonins were going at it with every trick they could think of. Until the air changed and a strange Chakra entered the area it felt wrong as if pure evil entered the area. Everyone stopped to look in the direction of the strange energy. What they saw was a thirteen year old boy who had obsidian black hair neatly cropped with out a shirt on that showed some of the muscles begin to develop and a tan from the sun beating down on his skin. His pants were torn at the legs from the knees down revealing black bandages and sandals. His eyes were alarming they were somewhat dead. Haku looked the boy over aside from his clothes being tattered and torn he looked well and perfectly fit.

"Hey who the hell are you?" Naruko yelled at the strange teen.

'Is he an enemy reinforcement?' Everybody else thought.

Shin didn't respond to Naruko instead he drew a Kunai and threw it causing a scratch on Naruto's cheek and going past until it hit soft flesh. Nobody moved for a few seconds looking at the strange boy until a body hit the ground. Turning around they saw the target of the kunai as a mercenary thug. One out of fifty who were standing there looking like they wanted to rape murder and pillage.

"Well I guess that was unexpected but these men do cost money and one less only saves me money." Gato a short man with sunglasses receding hair and a mustachio in a three piece green suit and had his arm in a sling. "However it doesn't matter now because your all going to die along with everyone in that village."

"Gato you traitor should have known better to trust you." Zabuza is the most animated as he moves into an offensive stance with Kakashi next to him. Haku stood next to the pigtailed blonde that was Naruko holding a senbon up in order to defend himself. "Looks like we aren't enemies right now." The boy in the ANBU gear replies.

"I won't forgive the hurt you've caused." Shin then lets the chakra seep into him as his anger skyrockets and his eyes turn blood red with an eerie glow to them. Before leaping into the air and coming down with enough force to kill two men before standing there it was fear before the boy was impaled by six swords before he went on the offensive and began killing men with just his bare hands Zabuza came in with his sword and cut two men in half the strange teen followed up by throwing some shuriken into the arms of a pair of men that were close to Zabuza who were taken down by senbons by Haku. Gato was standing with about a dozen of the men he hired to kill Team 7 and Zabuza until pain erupted from his chest and he looked down to find Kakashi's hand sticking out of it having performed a rasengan and caused the little weasels heart to explode. Those who were left got the hint and ran for the boat at the bottom of the bridge.

"Wow they sure can run can't they." Kakashi offered a eye smile at team 7.

"Hmmph, I can't believe that snake thought he could off me with just some hired help." Zabuza grumbled.

"Well if that strange boy hadn't shown up I guess we would have beaten each other until we could barely move by the way where is he?" Haku was looking around for the strange teen.

"You two should sit down you're injured and look pretty beat." Shin was in front of Naruko and Sosuke offering a polite smile. That was when he took in there appearances Naruko was developing a high b low c cup breasts with her hair put into two pigtails and whisker marks on both cheeks with bright blue eyes that just looked tired and sore right now. Sosuke had jet black hair that seemed to defy gravity some and black eyes that burned with determination. Naruko wore an orange jump suit and Sosuke wore a blue shirt with black pants. Finally Naruko collapsed into Shin's arms Haku came over and helped get her into a sitting position against a wall of the bridge. Sosuke was glaring at the two boys before sitting next to Naruko who was breathing hard with her eyes closed. Sakura made her way over to her two team mates.

"Um where am I? And how'd I get here." Shin asked which made everyone gave him a funny look.

"You don't remember?" Haku looked the boy over 'Not a scratch I could have sworn he was impaled.'

"No, sorry the last thing I remember is my village burning to the ground."

"Where's your village?"

"I can't remember."

Kakashi and Zabuza watched the whole exchange no news reached them of any ninja villages being destroyed but they have been on this mission for a week now.

"Best for us to leave now." Zabuza looks over at Haku who nods.

"Farewell I hope we see each other again." Shin smiles politely at the two as they leave.

The Villagers happened to show up at that exact moment.

 **So yeah ninja Demi Fiend in the Naruto universe.**


	2. Chapter 2

Inari ran up to Naruko and looked up at her with his eyes shining looking at the girl who became his sister in a few days Shin was there as well looking out into the distance. He had seen plenty of death and violence in his young life but right now he needed to forget about it as he was taking in the scenery before turning back it would take some time before he had to leave and the bridge had yet to be completed. Then there was Naruko looking over at the girl with sun kissed hair made him feel happier like happiness was an illusion he couldn't figure out. Said girl blushed whenever she got the boy with steel grey eyes looking her way. Shin knew a girl like her must have men lined up outside her door just waiting for her.

"Where will you head next if you don't mind me asking." Kekashi asked the boy.

"I hadn't given it much thought however I think I could stick around you guys for the right reasons." Shin gestured towards Naruko.

"Oh finding our little Naruko attractive are we."

"I don't see how anyone couldn't she certainly is a cute little spitfire."

"You do realize she finished dead last in our class right." Sakura deadpanned.

"Oh right how rude of me not to introduce myself my name is Shin and you are." Shin turned towards Sakura.

"Haruno Sakura and you haven't really clarified why you like Naruko." Sakura shook Shin's hand.

"You'd have to be deaf, blind, and dumb not think she wasn't cute."

"Well if debating aside I think you should stop before Naruko faints." Kekashi noted that Naruko was a very dark shade of red at listening to Shin talk.

"Hm are you sick oh my you should lie down or you might pass out." Shin was already over by Naruko helping her sit down she wouldn't say it front of Shin's face because she'd feel weird but she found him attractive as well.

Sosuke was glaring at the way Shin acted around Naruko he was so in love with the girl and yet he didn't know how to confess his feelings towards her it was sickening and then there was the Baka known as Naruko.

"Hm well is anybody else hungry cause I am starving." Shin asked as his stomach sounded like a he swallowed a lion.

One hour and a delicious meal later everybody got ready for bed Shin was given a green hoody to wear. It took a week for the bridge to be completed and for Sosuke to heal up he would still need a few more days of recovery thankfully Shin knew a thing or two about basic first aid speeding up the healing process.

Walking home Naruko and Shin were talking to one another over one topic or another it was training some new ways to strengthen the body Shin new a lot in this field as his body was just groomed towards Tiajutsu just like might Guy except for Kekashi's rival Shin never uttered anything about flames of youth.

"Shin if you wouldn't mind coming with me and we'll get situated alright." Kekashi led Shin to the Hokage's office which the man now faced the true enemy a Ninja and the rest of the world had to face the dreaded task of paper work.

Two hundred and fifty pages and a lot of cursing and swearing later from the Hokage and general information being filled out about Shin it was finally dark and Shin was given a place to stay as well as being assigned to team 7 until another squad needed him or such. Shin politely excused himself from the office and began making his way home.

The next day he woke early hoping to get some training and find Naruko to see if she was doing as he suggested yesterday. Turns out finding her wasn't all that hard however she and her squad were doing a mission D-ranked by the looks of things. Shin noticed Naruko trying to hard like she couldn't just breathe he'd have to teach her a breathing exercise for that. Turning on his heel he decided to train a bit first came the stretches first his hands doing a hundred hand grabs and then his arms by doing five hundred punches and then his legs by doing the splits between two trees while throwing Kunia at a target and then some push ups and sit ups and he was ready to go as he was about to begin a very familiar presences was felt. Deciding to follow it he soon found a trio of Suna nin the sand siblings themselves there was a rumour that Gaara the red headed boy who never slept was dangerous. It was time to put the theory to the test as Shin threw a kunia at Gaara's head with the sand demon grabbing the projectile out of the air with his sand.

"Seems the stories are true about you sand demon." Shin came out of the shadows with Temari and Kankaru staring at the boy as if he had some sort of death wish. Sakura and Sosuke were watching the boy as well.

"The same could be said about you Lucifer's Wolf." Gaara was looking into the eyes Shin there were stories about Shin as well depicting him as someone who had the devils own luck and once he was on a mission he pursued it until it was completed.

"What are doing here all the way from home." Shin asked showing no sigh of any hostility and Gaara smirked at Shin's foolhardiness.

"Came here because the Chunin exams are happening here if your wondering."

"Hm I heard about that but I thought you three would already be Chunin's given your skill level." Shin knew about the three sand siblings reputation.

"We've been kind of busy." Temari deadpans.

"Well I won't keep you oh and I'd watch myself if I were you, you never know I just might have to kill you three and I'd hate to do that especially," Shin addressed all Suna Nins before looking at Gaara. "When we haven't had a chance to see which one of us is best."

The Suna nins left and Konahamaru and his friends along with Naruko, Sakura, And Sosuke were wondering how crazy Shin truly was.

"Well I suppose we should head to the Exams we're for all intents and purposes predisposed at the moment." Shin speaks nonchalantly.

"Why'd you threaten that guy and what do mean we." Sakura asked Shin worried for his health.

"Oh I suppose you weren't told yet but I'll be a part of team 7 in case you were wondering and I heard stories about Gaara had see if they were true." Shin informed Sakura like it was an everyday occurrence Naruko was looking at Shin and noticed Leaf forehead protector.


	3. Chapter 3

Shin was currently filling out the form to the Exams how much he felt pity for the poor Hokage however he himself was going to find out what Gaara was really up to. Busy his ass he knew those three could make Chunin with their eyes closed. Looking over the others of team 7 had filled out the forms as well moment of truth.

Walking along they bumped into a grey haired Ninja who was a few years older than them oddly enough Shin felt uncomfortable in his presence his name was Kabuto when he went over to shake Shin's hand the boy was snapped out of his daze.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't hear you I got a little lost in thought." Shin politely accepted the hand and shook it.

"Yes well I was just wishing you all luck as a team as that is the most important thing right now." Kabuto informed the younger boy.

Somebody actually bumped into Kabuto a Ame-nin of all things those guys were the freaking worst when it came to understanding.

"Oh I'm sorry." Kabuto apologized.

"Yeah well not sorry enough." Any attack the Ame was going to do was stopped as Shin had effectively moved in front of the Ame had his hand on the hot headed ninja's neck.

"I think you should move along while you are still able to." Shin's eyes turned yellow to show he meant business. The other ninja merely stormed off.

"Shin why are you picking fights with everybody today don't get me wrong it's kind of cool you stick up for yourself and all." Naruko asked the boy who seemed to have a habit of getting into trouble.

"As my former Sensei's Dante and Vergil would often tell me don't be afraid to get into fights it helps you grow stronger however Dante always said it as having one hell of a party so I guess my trouble making skills come from those two." Shin rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Your Sensei's wanted you to get into fights what kind of Ninja were they to make you want to fight." Sakura quirked an eyebrow.

"They would have to be the best swordsmen around, however they were no slouches when it came to Tiajutsu they even showed me a few moves over the years." Shin remembered the two white haired brothers one of them wore red and black and always had a goofy grin on his face. The other liked the colour blue and was always reading from some spell book or another and was less of a goof than Dante.

"Really then they must of showed you how to wield a sword." Naruko asked this was new information.

"They did show me how to wield their swords however I always preferred my fists to solve the problem."

"Hey Sosuke is that you." Shin heard the young Yamanka Heiress Ino say as Ino thought she had found what she thought was Sosuke only for when the young man to turn around and reveal it wasn't the Uchiha heir.

"Oh my I'm sorry you must be mistaken are if I might inquire in a relationship with him." Shin asked innocently enough.

"No she isn't." Sosuke said glaring somewhat at Shin.

"I think we all know which one he's going to pick, me of course." Naruko said jabbing a bit of fun at both Ino and Sakura who even though they used to be friends and weren't Naruko couldn't help teasing them.

"Oh well I guess I'll have to get some nice clothes for the occasion." Shin decided to get in on the fun while Sosuke's eye twitched and both Sakura and Ino were grinding their teeth with white eyes that were staring at the two jokesters with a good deal of malice.

"Oh relax we're only kidding." Naruko said as she and Shin walked into the room were the first part of the Exam was to take place. Sosuke just sighed and thought of the two as completely immature but what Shin said was starting to make sense. Both Ino and Sakura were still frozen to the spot they stood by anger.

"We're killing them both for that." Sakura said as she finally along with Ino made it inside the classroom.

Inside Naruko and Shin had taken to sitting on either side of Hinata as she blushed somewhat at what was her best friend in the whole village. Then looking over at Shin she heard about him he was for all intents and purposes somebody who pretty much liked getting into fights to protect his friends and others.

"Um… Hi I'm… Hinata." Hinata spoke shyly around others.

"Oh hi I'm Shin I'm a friend of Naruko's do you know her." Shin inquired.

"Yes she's my friend too."

"Ah well then nice to meet you."

"Don't mind Hinata she's really my best friend actually." Naruko beamed a smile at the young Hyuga.

"Welcome to first level of hell I'm the proctor for this part of the Exams I'm Morino Ibiki." The man in the front of the room addressed them all he had on a bandana that covered his head and the leaf forehead protector on top of it the look in his eye's is all Shin needed to know this man was the T and I department. Then papers with a whole bunch of questions on them appeared along with pencils. "On those papers are nine questions along with a final question revealed at the end. Also anybody who is found cheating three times will be removed and have to take the test next year. So don't get caught cheating." Inside Shin's head he already knew what Ibiki was saying you can cheat just don't make it obvious.

"Damn this shit is hard." Kiba said looking down Shin would have to agree with him these questions were somewhat difficult. Quickly grabbing Naruko's test and filling out all the answers he knew he then gave the test back to Naruko before filling out the same six questions he could answer correctly.

"Thanks." Naruko blushed a light pink at Shin as he had a feeling the only hard studying she did was examining her eyelids during class.

"No problem." As he looked at Hinata as she was able to answer all the questions before showing the answers to both Naruko and Shin. Looking about Shin noticed other forms of cheating now it was time for the final question.

"Alright stop times up oh and before I reveal the final question those other ones have absolutely no meaning." Ibiki said making Shin's eyebrow twitch and Naruko to look like she was going to tear the man a new one.

"Did he just say we wasted our time on that stupid test." Shin said through clenched teeth.

"Yes he did why." Seeing the looks of anger on her two friends faces was disconcerting in the least to Hinata. Kiba was looking at the two hotheads who had become friends and was wondering when they might explode. Ino was looking at Shin he had a problem with his time being wasted guess he never heard of looking for the meaning beyond what you see.

"I hate having my time wasted." Shin relaxed some.

Ibiki went on to explain the importance of information gathering other such things which Shin already knew as it was drilled into his head when he was younger.

"If any of you fail this last question you will no longer be eligible to be Chunin's as your names will be taken off the list permanently." Ibiki spoke as Shin noticed a few hands starting to rise well there was no way they were quitting not if he had anything to say about.

"Just give us the god damned question already and stop wasting my freaking time." Shin yelled causing everybody to look at him.

"He's right I'm not stopping until I become Hokage." Naruko joined in.

Sakura and Ino were among those who were going to quit along with several others Shin seemed to lack patience when someone was giving him the run around. Shino noted Shin's lack of patience but knew just by watching him he'd challenge anyone whom rubbed him the wrong way even if he did end up losing. Kind of like all the times Naruko got her ass handed to her by Sosuke.

"What a pair of idiots." Sosuke shook his head he couldn't believe Shin could get so hot headed but he knew from experience that the other boy calmed down and became somewhat analytical when he needed to.

"You all pass you two however never underestimate importance of information as well as what is truly at stake when you go on a mission." Ibiki said as he removed his bandana to show the signs of torture done to himself.

Just then one of the windows broke and a banner was unfurled reading Mitarashi Anko secound part protoctor with a woman in front of it.

"I'm Anko and prepare to go to the Tenth ring of hell." Anko shouted.

"Ah it's Naruko and Shin's mother." Kiba said only for Anko to throw Kunia to his nether regions and have the desk block it.

"What the Hell does that mean you Jackass." Shin was up with his fists in the air looking at Kiba with murderous intent.

"Anko your early again and hell only has nine levels not rings." Ibiki clarified for Anko who had the good grace to rub her head sheepishly.

"Uh Ibiki I think you're losing your touch you hardly made a dent in them." Anko smirks at Ibiki.

"There would have been more had someone not lost patience and demanded the final question and someone else not motivating them." Ibiki sighs.

"Well where to next then." Shin asks as everybody could not believe that a loud mouth like Shin was being polite or at least starting to.

"Oh don't worry follow me as I lead the way." Anko says.

Walking out of the village to a large set of doors to a forested area that would most likely contain some deadly creatures as other nasty surprises

"So what's this test don't tell me let me guess you want us to find a lost item in there" Shin knew this was another test.

"No you see you and your squad will go into the wilds with these scrolls that you need two different ones other than the same scroll you currently posses they are the heaven and earth scrolls respectively." Anko knew how to gauge Shin well enough.

"So an earth and heaven scroll in order to pass this part of the test what's the time frame of completion." Shin was catching on

"One week as you know that's five days for us."

"Seven where I come from but if we have five days then we might as well get this over with."

"Good attitude well you will not only have to put up with other ninja but other creatures such as lions, tigers, and whatnot."

"Please if Dante's form of training couldn't kill me what luck do you have."

"Don't get cocky Dante has never run into me before."  
As so happened all the squads picked up their scroll and began the trek into the forest. Shin had to wonder how much Anko truly knew about the Koyto village then again Dante and Vergil aren't the type to be taken lightly. Anko had thought Shin was kind of nice he was a bit hotheaded to some things especially if those things made him feel like he was wasting his time.

As all the squads made there way through the forest a leader was selected was made for each team Sosuke was picked for team 7 which didn't really bother anyone.

"Well I need to go don't mind me." Shin was currently in a clearing with others as they had caught rabbit due to what Naruko called the rabbit curse. Naruko was currently crying anime tears at the catch Shin turned away from the others and had unzipped his pants.

"What the hell do you think your doing you go to the bathroom in front of a lady." As Sakura gave Shin a punch to the back of the head.

"Ow if it bothers you so much look away." Shin was messaging his sore head.

"No go into the forest and do your business." Sakura shook her head.

"Hmmph fine I'll go it makes you happy princess." Shin replied sarcastically before heading off into the forest. Having found a spot to go on a tree. An Ame-nin burst through the brush was running towards Shin normally this would have been trouble but for Shin he knew exactly was chasing the other Ninja. As a sand came out and stabbed the ninja through the chest.

"Gaara you seem to be getting in as much trouble as me." Shin replied offhandedly still continuing going to the washroom on the tree before finishing and doing up his fly and bending down to pick up the scroll that fell to the ground.

"Have never heard of not going in front of girls." Temari deadpans before eying the scroll in Shin's hand.

"Don't be such a princess here." Shin tossed the scroll to Gaara, he knew Shin wouldn't keep it because he didn't earn it himself.

The sand siblings left and though no bodied hear it there was a breath released from a trio of ninja's hiding a ways away. Shin poked his head over the three and yelled Boo as loud as possible.

"Aaahh Shin don't do that." Kiba looked at the demon boy as he thought that could only be what Shin was because of the way he acted no fear and a reckless disregard for his own life.

"Please don't do that you almost gave me a heart attack." Hinata blushed out of emberassment.

"Yes please don't you really did give us a scare." Shino sounded calm as ever but inside he let out a scream.

"Oh don't worry so much." Shin went over and picked Hinata up by her waist and set her on her feet. "Hm you're a tiny thing you know underneath this bulky hoody I wonder what you look like with it off." Shin silently mused making Hinata's face all the redder only Naruko succeeded in making the young Hyuga blush like this. "Wow you better lie down your face is all red."

"Don't worry about her by the way why are all the way out here and not with your squad." Shino inquired.

"Princess didn't want me going in front of her." Shin remarks.

"Princess who's that." Kiba thought then it struck him the only person who would actually care would be. "Oh that's your nickname for Sakura."

"I'm surprised you don't call Naruko that seeing how you act around her." Shino knew how much of an attraction was building between the two.

"She aint no princess she's a freaking ANGEL." Shin gained a starry look in his eyes.

"You got to be kidding me." Kiba exclaims.

"Lets leave him he's currently in the middle of some thoughts." Shino said as him and the rest of team 8 left Hinata honestly had some of the same thoughts about Naruko but with Shin in the mix she was drawn to both people who had a motto never give up even if you fail the first time.


	4. Chapter 4

Chiaki was watching as team seven had made their way through the forest for someone new to becoming a half breed demon Shin was doing remarkably well what with the whole trying to kill him thing. Chiaki was going to remake the world in the image she desired a world of only the beautiful and the strong she at first thought Shin would not be present in it do to how he lacked strength in certain areas. However his new body seemed to be adjusting quite well she remembered their friendship she would have cherished it had it not been a weakness she could do without, no Chiaki was going to use those bonds to bring Shin over to her side. Hikawa and Isamu would not get in her way she would make sure of that. Shin however was just a means to an end he would be her tool.

"Don't think your fooling anyone with those thoughts." Hikawa stood there he was dressed in a red fighting vest over a black shirt and dark green pants. His black eyes seemed to bore into everyone with bored expression on his face it was hard to believe this man was a force to be reckoned with pre-transformation.

"Can't get anything by you can I." Chiaki was in a white kimono with red flowers on it she looked the part of beauty as her skin was pale and her hair was blondish brown colour and blue eyes housed her demented mind.

"You do realize he isn't going to forgive you for what you've done Chiaki besides I think he's quite taken with that girl over there." Isamu had on his usual black hat atop his black messy hair with with his that used to be playful now seemed unfeeling of others. His attire was black pants and white shirt.

"So she'll just make it easier once we get him to join us we'll simply have him attack the Akatsuki can't have anybody else contend with us especially when we know what the prize is." Chiaki grinned at the idea of her world being made.

Shin hadn't been gone that long when team seven was attacked by what was a pale faced man with a snake like appearance and pedophile like smile on his face sent shivers down Naruko's body not wanting to be raped by the man who had attacked them for no reason. Naruko was trying to use her clones to attack only to find the man had brought a pet along which was a giant snake of all things. Sasuke was beginning to feel the effects of the mist the man had made prior to attacking team seven Naruko and Sasuke were the real prizes as those two were quite powerful. At first Sasuke leapt into it and was trading moves with the strange man who was easily besting him.

"Sasuke what the hell are you doing don't give that pedophile the scroll we need it to get stronger." Naruko leapt out of the way of the giant snake trying to talk sense into Sasuke by going after his pride of all things.

"But Naruko if I don't give it to him we'll all be killed." The fear was gripping Sasuke like a vice.

"Naruko we need to get out of here and regroup with another squad if we have to leave the scroll to do so then that's what we should do." Sakura was also scared stiff her body wouldn't obey her. Naruko grit her teeth of all the times for something like this to happen, but her teammates were right she wasn't even bothering the man's pet which infuriated her. Sasuke had put the scroll down when a black blur whizzed passed and laid a punch into the man's face.

Orichimaru should have remembered that their was another addition to team seven even still the mist should be effecting him now. No for Shin there was no more fear left inside his body it was as if his fight or flight instincts were completely broken as he just wanted to tear the pedophile a new one.

"If you want that scroll you'll have to get through me." Shin declared proudly.

"Very well if that is what you want." Orichimaru then redirected the snake towards Shin as it's mouth opened wide and attempted to swallow Shin who grabbed the things jaws and held them open.

"Run you baka's I can't keep this beast occupied for long get the scroll out of here." Shin yelled at Sasuke and Sakura to flee. Sasuke was about to comply when the strange man grabbed his hand and held him up by his arm. Sasuke was about to grab a weapon when Orichimaru bit him.

"Sasuke." Both Sakura and Naruko were on their way to the downed boy with Naruko throwing a few clones at the strange man only for Orichimaru to easily defeat her clones and grab Naruko by both arms. The last thing Shin saw before the snake swallowed him was Naruko trying to fight the strange man off.

Naruko fell from the pain in her neck which intensified putting the girl in a coma one that entertained her worst nightmare stuck on repeat and made into a torture by being unable to awaken from. Orichimaru was by Sasuke's side as Orichimaru approached the two steeling herself in order to make a stand which the man found amusing spying the scroll on the ground and destroying along with any sense of hope. Sakura sank to the ground as the Snake the man had looked at the girl as a meal before any command could be given a voice was heard

 **"** **Heat Wave."** The blast in the Giant beasts mouth separated the lower jaw from the rest of the head with bone shrapnel entering it's brain killing it instantly. Shin lifted the remains of the dead animals head up and dropped it off of him. Shin stood there his shirt was ripped in places revealing neon glowing tattoo's, with a horn coming out the nape of his neck. Glowing amber eyes sat underneath the leaf forehead protector and they looked mad. Orichimaru was surprised this was new never had he seen someone pull off something so powerful. Deciding to retreat while the getting was good Orichimaru took off but not before throwing a few explosive tags the boys way. It was unneeded as Shin had fallen to his knee's breathing hard due to exertion on his part.

"Naruko, Sasuke, Sakura you all alright." Shin had slowed his breaths down as Sakura just sat there staring wide eyed at her two downed teammates.

"This can't be happening to us Shin what happened?" Sakura was in shock of it all that man could have killed all of team seven without breaking a sweat.

"Sakura listen we gotta go if we stay here we're easy pickings for whoever decides to kill us and our injured comrades. Now I don't know about you but it's taking everything I have to just stand and by the look of you, you won't last in a serious engagement." Shin had moved over and touched Sakura's shoulder making her look in his steely greys.

"Can you can you carry Naruko I'm pretty sure I saw a tree we could use as cover." Sakura looked to be on the verge of tears Shin merely nodded and picked both Naruko and Sasuke up it startled the pink haired girl who quickly made a beeline for the tree. Shin just arrived before depositing his two comrades before sliding down the tree with his back pressed against the bark as sleep suddenly took over.

Sakura had spent most of her time setting up what traps she could and went about guarding her two friends well three counting Shin. Looking over at his sleeping form he looked completely at peace with the world as if he were oblivious to reality. He was a healthy tanned colour and his hair was always neatly cropped as he looked the part of a lesser ninja but in there was some of the appeal he was unknown and made it apparent his respect was more hard earned.

"Oh my looks like he overdid it a bit oh well progress is progress I suppose." There stood a woman dressed in furs as she wore a pair of golden horns atop her head with white hair neatly brushed back. Mismatched coloured eyes looked over the sleeping form of Shin who could here the voice and stirred uncomfortably. "Seems you'll just have to get stronger my young demi-fiend." A wind picked up and the woman disappeared making Sakura blink owlishly.

Shin awoke a day later relieving Sakura of her post as guard letting the girl get some sleep left Shin to his thoughts.

'Well this is just great now we need to get two damned scrolls because of the stinking snake screwing us up nothing ever goes smoothly does it.'

'What's going on with me I've never been this strong before I mean the healing thing I thought was done because of that new training I picked up from Vergil-Sensei and to top it all off I have no idea what the hell is going on.' Shin sighed as the rain picked up.

Sakura slept all the next day due to exhaustion it may not have looked like she did anything in the fight but trying to keep up with Sasuke and Naruko was no trivial matter. As the two comrades settled in and awaited for their friends to awaken. Trouble had a way of finding the two though as a group of Oto-Nins found them.

"Great these guys." Shin deadpanned


	5. Chapter 5

Shin stared impassively at the three ninja he knew who each of these sound ninja were and the fact they were picking a fight with him of all people was really starting to anger him.

"Oh look you can stand up looks like you can stand up after all here's the deal you get out of my way so that I can kill Sasuke or else you're going to be greasy smear on the ground." Zaku had no idea that Shin was able to tap into his other form at will mostly. As the sound Ninja stood there Shin got all he needed the boy was wrapped in bandages with only his left eye showing and the weapons he wore on both arms aided in his sound attacks.

"You really should have not bothered me right now I'm a little pissed at the moment." Shin let the dark Chakra enter his system this was going to be a vicious bout.

Out of nowhere another teen landed next to Shin who gave him a second glance he had a bowl cut with black eyes and was in a green jumpsuit what Shin's attention was the eyebrows he couldn't believe they were so bushy.

"Um hi who are you?" Shin had noticed the leaf forehead protector on the other boy and figured he was an ally.

"I'm the green beast of Konoho's apprentice Rock Lee." The boy proclaimed loudly stirring Sakura from her slumber.

"Okay but what are you doing here you know I got this right?" Shin didn't mind Lee being here he just wanted to know why.

"Well see I heard these other ninja talking about how some girl with blonde pigtails ended up getting injured fighting a snake and thought it might have been a good friend of mine?" Lee rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Ah I see I bet that girl could be friends with a Tailed Beast if she tried." Shin smiled at the other boy.

"You two bastards just because pinkie over there is awake doesn't mean you have a chance of beating us." Kin screeched at the three she had long black hair black eyes and wore a green battle vest with blue Camo pants.

"Lets teach them what means with two masters of Taijutsu, Sakura stay here I'll take Zaku, Lee keep Kin and Dosu occupied for as long as possible until I get to you."

"As if we'd ever let you…" Dosu was cut off as both Shin and Lee gave him a good hard punch in the mouth. Dosu was a boy in a yellow shirt with blue pants and had his hair in spikes. He'd hit a tree hard.

Kin moved to reach Sakura with Lee easily intercepting her and blocking one of her kicks Zaku faired no better as he was kicked hard in the abdomen causing a cracking sound the oto-nin retaliated and sent a burst of sound at Shin only for him to shrug it off and keep up the assault with another powerful kick nailing Zaku in the jaw sending him flying into another tree. Lee had thrown a three punch combo at Kin's chest nocking the wind out of her as she tried to get some distance to let her jutsu go to work. Dosu had got back up and charged at Lee in order to take out at least one of the two boys then they could all work on the other one however that plan was doomed. Shin ran to give Lee aid and threw a very powerful punch at Dosu's face who blocked the attack with his arms which disrupted his hand seals and Shin sent another kick which scored a direct hit on his nose breaking it. Lee had delivered a powerful punch to Kin's face knocking her down. Zaku had recovered but it would have been better he hadn't cause Lee grabbed him and leapt into the air and began to spin like a top and slammed Zaku's body into the ground.

"God damned monsters the both of you are." Dosu said holding his nose before placing a scroll on the ground. "Come on we can't win here." Dosu yelled to his teammates before he ran off with the others following quite sore in both body and pride.

"Our flames of youth burn brightly my friend." Lee smiled putting a hand on Shin's shoulder.

"Ha what the hell are you guys, you two are like a walking pair of calamity with the way you handle things." Sakura walked up and couldn't help the smile spreading across her face.

"The Calamity Brothers it has a certain nice ring to it doesn't it." Shin smiled at the idea hopefully him and Lee could team up again.

"Could you two keep it down please I'm trying to sleep here." Naruko said in dazed voice as she poked her head out the tree with her hair disheveled. Sasuke had awoken and lightly bopped the girl on the head.

"Dobe your voice is too loud sometimes." Sasuke yawned and stretched.(The reason that Sasuke and Naruko are waking up in a better mood than what happens in the manga is quite simple. Shin feeds off of an energy called magasutchi and that is all the negative emotions a person feels. The energy can be collected from souls to but Shin pretty much eased them out of their nightmares by being around.)

Sakura stared at her two friends and smiled that they were back to normal that she decided to just say the hell with it and gave them both a big hug. "You two you're alright I was so worried that I'd never see you again.

"Huh guess you're alright after all billboard brow." Ino said with a smile at her rival, Sakura turned and smiled at team eight.

"Troublesome blond haired women." Shikamaru sighed which earned him Naruko sticking her tongue out at the Nara heir.

"Naruko you're a mess I'm getting you cleaned up." Ino declared as she quickly snatched Naruko's wrist and dragged her away.

"I want to be her friend again." Sakura looked down at the ground.

"Something on your mind their Sakura." Shin said quirking an eyebrow.

"It's just that when we were under the tree I did some thinking and well we used to be pretty close when we were younger. When I saw her lying their I thought back to all the times we used to play together and started crying missing all those days pretty stupid huh." Sakura said with moist eyes.

"Not really it's always a good idea to remember the past but don't be afraid of the future and have good friends at your side cause you never know right." Shin said smiling brightly at the pink haired kunochi.

"Well if we've gotten all the mushy stuff out of the way how about we make up for lost time." Sasuke said smiling somewhat at the whole moment.

"Can't leave yet without Naruko." Shin replied.

 **Behind some trees**

Naruko was currently having her hair combed by Ino who had washed it prior as the two sat in silence it felt nice to Naruko. Ino had finished getting Naruko's hair into it's usual pig tailed fashion when Naruko went to leave Ino had her arms wrapped around Naruko's waist.

"Ino what's wrong?" Naruko inquired only to get a hard suckling sob sound from the other girl.

"Ino you know you can tell me anything right?" Naruko put her hands on top of Ino's.

"I was scared you were going to die I know we used to be friends and that I stopped being you're friend because of Sasuke but, I know that you must hate me for it still I don't want you to die."

"Ino I never hated you yes it hurt that we stopped being friends but I was never really truly angry with you." Naruko spun around to look Ino in the eyes to see that Yamanaka Heiress was crying. "Come on the others are waiting."

 **Outside the Village gate**

Dante was walking up to the entrance to Konoho with his brother Virgil right beside him the two brothers spared the place a glance.

"Are you certain he's in here." Dante asked his elder twin.

"Yes Dante unlike you I do not spend all my time chasing skirts." Virgil got a sour look for that.

"Isn't this place supposed to be where that attack happened like twelve or some years ago by a giant fox." Dante looked around.

Virgil smiled that Dante was taking this seriously. "Yes it is, it is also where Orichimaru is supposed to launch his strike and find his supposed perfect host body."

"That Faggot's still kicking I see." Dante rolled his eyes to learn the snake sanin was indeed still alive.

"Yes though how much longer that remains shall soon found out when we confront him."

"Alright it's time to party." Dante said with his traditional grin on his face.

A pair of eyes were watching the duo with apprehension if the two men made trouble then he was going to have to deal with for the sake of Orichimaru and the plan to attack Konohogakure.

A dozen Ame-Nins surrounded the duo who didn't even look fazed at the latest development as a battle was well under way.


End file.
